A Pan forgotten
by jsumptersgurl
Summary: Of course Peter wont forget wendy, but what happens when she trys to forget him...
1. Pan comes back

A Pan Forgotten  
  
Author's note: HI! This is my first Fan Fiction so don't be mean to it, although I don't mind helpful suggestions!! Hehe please review, I hope to write it as quickly as homework permits me to.  
  
Love always, Paula  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! I don't own Peter, Wendy or any other original thoughts of J.M. Barrie, this is purely a work of my imagination and if you've seen something like it here before, it purely an accident, this was my idea on my own  
  
Setting- about a year after Wendy, John, Michael, and the lost boys get home (I used the movie, I haven't finished the book yet)  
  
Song: the song I used is "Half life by Dustin Sheik (lyrics are between ~*~)  
  
Chapter 1 ~*~ Lately, something here don't feel right this is just a half-life is there really no escape? no escape from time of any kind. . . 'cause lately something here don't feel right this is just a half-life, without you I am breaking down ~*~  
  
"You won't forget me will you?" Wendy asked with a smile.  
  
"Me? Forget.nah" Peter replied.  
  
These words haunted Peter every waking, and sleeping second, he didn't forget her, how could he, he loved her. Yes, loved, Peter hadn't realized it for a while, but it was in fact love he felt for Wendy Darling. Everyday alone on Neverland was torture for him; Tink was all he had left. He had killed all the pirates, and everything else was at peace. So, Peter made a decision that he never wanted to do, but if it got him closer to Wendy he would do anything. After all he would not forget.but what about her.  
  
"I shall grow up Tink" Peter said to the air, for Tink was gone for the moment, and when he realized she was gone, he felt more alone than ever.  
  
So when Tinker bell got back that night, Peter had everything packed up. With a tear rolling down each cheek, he gave her a kiss, thinking this was good-bye, but she would not let him go alone. So together the famous Peter Pan and Tinker bell left Neverland forever.  
  
Wendy never thought of Peter anymore. She didn't tell stories about him like she promised, in fact she hardly spent time with her brothers at all, and he knew because he visited her window every night. Her room was a light sea green with a canopy bed, she had a bookshelf on one side of the room filled with children's books and books she studied out of. On the other side of her room there was a chair pulled close to the fireplace and a desk with a book open to a random page. She had gotten her room about a month after they returned and she was quite lonely, the boys felt intimidated near her room, although she wanted them to visit her.  
  
The night Peter and Tink left Neverland for good, Wendy was sitting in her chair by the fire trying to remember what the lost boys, John, and Michael swore happened. No matter how hard she tried, she could not remember the boy named Peter Pan or anything to do with him. Wendy was drifting off to a light sleep when she heard tapping on the window. She looked up and saw a little hovering light.  
  
"How peculiar," she thought.  
  
She ran over and opened the window, a rush of cold air gave her a chill, but she ignored it. The little light flew in and rested on her finger.  
  
"Hello there, who are you" Wendy asked with a smile. The only reply she got were a few chimes that she could not understand.  
  
"That's hello in fairy," at the voice Wendy spun around quickly and screamed. All the boys came running in.  
  
"Wendy what's wr- PETER YOU'RE BACK!" The boys rushed Peter with hugs while Wendy still stared blankly. Tink was still on her finger, she tugged lightly on her hair, anything to make her remember. Once the boys had gotten bored and left Peter turned toward Wendy.  
  
"Don't you remember me? You still wear my kiss, you must remember something." He pointed to the acorn hanging from her neck.  
  
"No, nothing, I don't know who you are or how you got to my window, but if you'd excuse me I have some studying to do."  
  
"Wendy, surely you remember this" he grabbed her hand, and turned her around kissing for a second before she pushed him away  
  
"SIR IF YOU DON'T GET OUT NOW I SHALL SICK NANA ON YOU."  
  
"Fine Wendy, but I will be back, common Tink lets go"  
  
~*~ come on let's fall in love come on let's fall in love come on let's fall in love again ~*~  
  
I hope you enjoy chapter one, as I said earlier I will update as homework permits, hopefully my next chapter will be up in 2 days or so, please review, I'm up for any ideas, thanks bunches ~Paula~ 


	2. she does remember

Hello all!  
  
I got two reviews yay, I hope more than just them read it tho. oh well LegallyRed- hehe love/hate relationships always workout well in the end :-P  
  
LilFlyergirl- don't worry im updating now haha  
  
I hope you like this chapter it took me a few hours to think up woot woot REVIEW REVIEW!!!  
  
~paula~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
That night after Peter flew out of the window, he flew around town for a while to clear his head, Tink sitting on his head whispering things in ear trying to make him feel better, but not helping all that much. When he was tired of flying he quietly flew back to The Darling's house, looking in Wendy's locked window, the curtains around were tightly drawn. With a sad look on his face, he slowly started descending, Tink pulled him up onto the roof, where he fell asleep while she wiped his tears away gently.  
  
The next morning Wendy woke up early to help her mother with breakfast, although she was still tired, for that night she had done a lot of thinking. Walking by the nursery she opened the door to wake all 7 of her brothers up and her cousin Slightly who was staying the weekend with them.  
  
"Who wants pancakes, who wants eggs?" That was the usual question she asked in the morning but all the boys glared at her, she quietly backed up and left the room.  
  
She prepared herself some scrambled eggs and quietly ate while staring out the window, she could have sworn she saw someone floating by it, but it was still to dark to tell. It was when she went outside to take her morning walk and get the milk that she realized she had been right.  
  
Wendy had her shawl pulled close to her as she walked to the market to say hello to the boy she had been eyeing for a month or two. She was almost there when she felt a slight tug on her hair, one that felt a little familiar, she turned around and saw Tink hovering behind her.  
  
"Hello there, my little fairy friend, why must you follow me everywhere?"  
  
Tink just chimed.  
  
"Oh how I wish I could understand you"  
  
"I could help you know." Wendy turned and saw Peter standing, hands on his hips, not looking as happy as he usually does.  
  
"You again!" She pushed by him, waving to the boy she had come to see.  
  
"Wendy, please tell me you remember something from those months you spent with me!"  
  
"Okay, 'Peter' I thought a lot last night, and that kiss of yours helped me remember two things." At the word kiss Peter had a slightly puzzled look, but he just shrugged it off, "1. I remember somebody named Hook and how kind he was to me. 2. How YOU killed him."  
  
"Wendy that was not true kindness, he was only kind to you to get to me."  
  
"Well it was kinder than you ever were!" and with that she ran off holding her kiss tightly in her hand. "Tink," Peter looked at Tink who was sitting on a fence near by, "She does remember!"  
  
Hope you liked Ch.2 now I have to think of something for ch 3. hopefully I will have that up soon. REVIEW NOW hehe  
  
~more love paula~ 


	3. Jack HOOK

Hey hey, wow I wrote ch 2 like 5 hours ago, but im soooo bored that I figured I might as well write some more. Maybe this one will be longer than the other two, they were kinda short.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to LegallyRed who helped me get past my brain breeze!!  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Peter was sitting on a roof top, but no one really noticed him, for everyone knows that humans don't think to look above eye level, because the sky and the concept of space is to big for them to grasp, so they keep their heads down, oblivious to the wonders around them. Wendy was shopping at the market, staying awfully close to one stand, and eyeing the boy with dirty blond hair and eyes as blue as forget-me-nots. She did not know why she found him so attractive, he was not like the boys mother and father tried to her to date.  
  
Now Wendy had just turned 14, and within the last year she had started to look more and more like a lady each day. Her mother made her start wearing a corset and dresses that showed off her chest. She protested, of course, she felt like she was being put on display for the entire world to see, and there were only two boys who didn't look at her like she was.  
  
The first one was Peter, who even though he was only back for two days, already looked more like a man. His voice started cracking when he talked to Tink, and she would just giggle. He looked now to be 15, and the two times Wendy saw him, she thought he was really quite a handsome fellow, although she wouldn't admit it to you or me.  
  
The second boy who looked at her differently was the boy at the market. She didn't know his name and she felt horrible for that, for she made sure she said Hello to him everyday, and to buy at least one of his apples.  
  
"Today I shall find out his name," she said quietly to herself, but loud enough for Peter to hear.  
  
"She can't, she's MY Wendy, her thimble is mine Tink, MINE, I shall stop her from getting his name!" Tink shook her head, her fingers on her temples, she knew that trying to talk him out of it was a useless attempt.  
  
Wendy was at his fruit stand and she was trying to build up her courage to ask his name, he looked to be 16 years old, and he had a fire in his eyes that reminded her of someone from long ago. Right as she was about to speak, Peter knocked her two the ground, mind you he didn't fly down to her, he had enough sense to not fly. Rather he came at her from the side, knocking her down into the street, as he fell along with her, leaving them feeling a bit awkward. Peter was on top of her, looking into her eyes as deep as the ocean.  
  
"Peter," she whispered, but not in a loving tone, "You have just humiliated me in front of the boy I fancy."  
  
"Wendy, I- I'm real sorry, I just, I thought I was the one you fancied" Peter got up and helped Wendy up, even though she still glared at him.  
  
"Yes Peter fancied, that's past tense, maybe if you went to school you would know that!"  
  
"Wendy I love you! Remember when we were dancing with the fairies, that was the greatest night of my life, it wasn't pretend I swear."  
  
"Well it was for me, you told me you never felt love before, and well I'm not feeling it now Peter. . . "  
  
"Pan is it?" A new voice was speaking, it was a silky voice, a man who new how to sweet talk his way to people's hearts. It was the boy Wendy fancied (currently) she looked into his blue eyes, she broke contact with them just before they flashed red.  
  
"How did you know?" Peter asked.  
  
"Oh news travels fast, I am Jack Hook, " Peter winced at the last name, "Does it bother you Pan, it should, for I am also the only son of the famous Captain James Hook."  
  
Wendy stepped back. Now she knew why she fancied him so much, his father had been so kind to her. Or had he really? Peter said it had just been a trap, oh, but those eyes! They could not really be evil, or so she thought.  
  
"Now thankfully, I still have both my hands, and with these hands I shall take the life of the one who killed my father, and they shall also take something much more precious to him. . ." Jack stole a quick glance at Wendy and smiled. "Ready to die Pan?"  
  
"To die would be an awfully big adventure"  
  
AHHHHH not that long, but it sure is packed! Hope you like it REVIEW REVIEW!!!  
  
~paula~ 


	4. Torn between two

Hey all,  
  
This is Chapter 4 yay, um. I have 2 shout outs, and they are to the two people who have reviewed, people please review it means a lot!  
  
LegallyRed- yay you have helped me so much! I hope this chapter is good, this story isnt even close to done! The starting line RULES! Jack is our hottie to bad he's like evil, but who could be evil with those sexy eyes!  
  
LilFlyergirl- I'm glad you like it so far, when are you writing the sequel? Don't leave me hanging!  
  
The song used in this chapter is Less Than Jake's she's gonna break soon. Since Italics don't seem to work when I use them these: ~*~ mark lyrics.  
  
ENJOY!!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Jack took a dagger out of his boot and lunged at Peter, who hadn't been ready. Wendy covered her eyes, she couldn't watch Jack kill him. But, Jack had missed for Peter had taken to the air, although he was still defenseless. Peter had left all of his weapons back in Neverland, thinking he would never need them again.  
  
"Get down here you coward," Jack yelled, "and fight like a man!"  
  
But Peter was still somewhat in a denial about growing up.  
  
"How can I fight like a man, if I am only a boy?"  
  
"Very well then, I shall have to come up there" Jack ran to a fire escape and started climbing up, "You won't win Pan"  
  
"Oh, but I will." At this moment, as Jack was struggling up Peter swooped down to the stands and found a large knife and flew to the fire escape. "I hope your ready to fight the best"  
  
"My FATHER was the best," Jack yelled. Wendy gasped as he ran toward Peter, and they began to fight. As she watched them fight, she noticed a look of concentration on Peter's face she had never seen before and a look of pure joy, as if he could fight for hours and not even break a sweat, that she had. And then she realized that Jack did not know how to fight, all he was trying to do was attack, he was not defending himself at all to Peter's stabs, and his shirt was turning a reddish color.  
  
"That is not fair," she muttered to herself. So she ran to a stand, grabbed a knife and went to join the fight.  
  
"PETER!" Peter turned and saw Wendy standing behind Jack, they both stopped fighting to stare blankly at her. Wendy walked past Jack, gently touching a cut on his cheek as she went past, holding her knife up to protect herself, incase either of them did something stupid. "I shall not let you do this"  
  
"Do what?" For Peter was truly confused.  
  
"Fight, he does not know ho-"  
  
"What do you mean don't know how?" Jack decided to join in the conversation, before she hurt his pride.  
  
"Trust me, you have very poor form. Your father may have been a great pirate, skilled in sword fighting, but you are just a boy who works in a market. Now please stop fighting."  
  
And with that she took the knifes from both of the boys, leaving them dumbstruck. She tucked them down her leggings and walked down the ladder, Jack following, and Peter slowly descending to the ground. She faced them both, curtsied and started walking home, turning around just once, to say:  
  
"Oh and Jack, I don't want my apple today."  
  
~*~ She's gonna break soon Gonna break soon Gonna break soon She's gonna break soon Gonna break soon Gonna break soon ~*~  
  
It was still quite early in the morning when Wendy got back and only a few of the boys were awake. She sat down at the table, Curly looked at her out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"You took longer today Wendy."  
  
"You noticed did you?"  
  
"And you're sweating, we're you with a BOY?" Tootles cut in.  
  
"Two of them," she gave him a sly smile and went to her room.  
  
~*~ With so many problems in her life it really comes as no surprise She's gonna break soon Gonna break soon She's gonna break ~*~  
  
Heh heh okay I will try and get the next chapter up soon I swear!  
  
REVIEW REVIEW!!  
  
~Paula~ 


	5. A game of Pretend

Hey I have 5 reviews! I so proud! MAKE ME PROUDER! Haha please review!  
  
Legallyred- haha time to get soap operaish YEAH BABY!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
When Wendy walked into her bedroom, Peter was sitting on her bed, fuming. She sat down in her chair and picked up a cross-stitch she had been working on.  
  
"Why did you do that??" he asked, not trying to be careful with his harsh tone.  
  
"Do what?" she replied, casually while tying a French knot.  
  
"Stop our fight! I could have won, then the Hooks would be gone forever! Wendy we would have no more threats to us," He was standing up now, he walked toward her chair, and took her hands as he said his last words.  
  
She snatched her hands back from him, and looked back at her sewing.  
  
"I'm afraid the only person he was threatening was you."  
  
She had said it so quietly, he could barely hear her, and for once he was speechless. When she took back her hands, he did not know what to do, and taking her hand again would only make her angrier. So, instead of saying something he just flew out the window and into the morning air. Wendy looked up, she didn't want it to end that way. She was about to start sewing again, but she saw Michael's small figure in the doorway.  
  
"Hello sweetie, come here," she put down her cross-stitch and patted her lap.  
  
"Why are you and Peter fighting?" He asked innocently, for he was only 8 years old and still confused about most things.  
  
"Well, sometimes, when people don't know if they are in love they tend to get jealous. Now Peter doesn't understand love, he claims to but I'm sure he's just saying it to make my life more difficult. When he saw me trying to speak to another boy he got mad, and yelled at me."  
  
"But Wendy, you did nothing wrong."  
  
"I know sweetness, and that's what makes love so exciting." She kissed the top of his head and scooted him off her lap, and stood up herself.  
  
"Wendy where are you going? Usually you stay in here for awhile."  
  
"Usually, but today is not a usual day," Wendy said with a smile that no one had seen for awhile.  
  
"Wendy, let's play a game, since today is not a usual day."  
  
"Okay what do you want to do?"  
  
Well they played this game that Michael had made up off the top of his head for a long time, not realizing that Peter had been watching the whole time. He quickly flew to the nursery to find John, who was still asleep.  
  
"John, John wake up!" He shook John hard, "John I need to know something!"  
  
When he wouldn't wake up he took all his covers off the bed and let the cold air wake John up for him.  
  
"Ahhh!" John quickly rolled into a ball, trying to stay warm, "Peter what did you do that for. hey you look different."  
  
John had not seen Peter since he first arrived, while he still looked like a boy, now he looked 15 instead of 10. By the time he explained that leaving Neverland to live in the real world caused him to grow up a bit, he had forgotten why he had come to the nursery in the first place.  
  
"So, why did you so rudely awaken me?" John asked with his teeth chattering, because Peter still had his blankets.  
  
"Well, I.um.I don't remember."  
  
"That's just dandy, let me go back to sleep."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"What now?" John was extremely tired and he just wanted 5 at most 10 more minutes of sleep.  
  
"Well, I can't go around this world in Vines, and I need a place to stay."  
  
"I know you won't fit my clothes, we can go shopping once I sleep, and I guess I can ask my parents if you can stay in the spare bedroom."  
  
"Thank you John! Now I shall really grow up, just for Wendy!"  
  
All this happened while Wendy and Michael were still playing. They were laughing so hard that the lost boys heard the downstairs, and they came to join them. By the time they were done playing, Wendy was happier than she had been for awhile. She gave them all hugs and told them to force her to play more often. When her mother walked by and saw her smiling, she asked what she had been doing.  
  
"Oh we were just pretending to still be in Neverland."  
  
Okay, I know that was long, but hopefully you stuck with it! REVIEW REVIEW!  
  
~paula~ 


	6. An Approval

Hey, ahh sorry it has taken me this long to write, I had like a huge writers block for awhile and then when I did come up w. something I never had time to write this chapter. First some shoutouts  
  
LegallyRed- those brainwaves sure tasted good dipped in chocolate hehe, you sound so cool, don't forget to include me in you Peter Pan meets new people story. "Look it's the jolly rancher!!"  
  
Excitableminion- I'm glad you like my story  
  
Lilflyergirl- here's the next chapter!!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Peter had been living with the Darlings for about 3 weeks, and things were still awkward between Wendy and him. Every morning she would go to the market and talk to Jack, Peter knew because he followed her. Sometimes their conversations would last hours and Peter would get bored and fly back to the house, he was insanely jealous of Jack, and was to the point where he was going to do something drastic.  
  
When Wendy returned from the market that morning she ran to her mother who was in the kitchen with all the boys (including Peter), "Mother, we need to make something fancy for dinner, I have a boy coming over!"  
  
She ran out of the kitchen, while her mother was still slack-jawed with shock and all the boys were whispering to each other, except Peter who quickly left so no one saw his tears. Wendy saw him walking past her room through her mirror she was going to say something, but she noticed Tink sitting on his shoulder whispering things in his ear.  
  
"Peter." she sighed, but he was already gone.  
  
Later that night, Wendy was in a beautiful dark purple velvet gown that showed off her figure, she had her hair up in a bun, and just a small trace of lipstick on. Wendy had made sure all the boys had gotten a bath and were wearing nice clothes. Everyone was sitting in the living room the boys were talking to among themselves. At 6 o'clock sharp the doorbell rang.  
  
"Wendy would you like to get it?" Mr. Darling asked.  
  
"Oh, no, I will stay here with the boys to make sure they behave." She was eyeing the twins who were wrestling.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Darling went to the door to greet Jack, they agreed he was a very fine looking young man, and Mrs. Darling nearly got lost in his eyes. Mr. Darling shook his hand,  
  
"Nice strong grip, shall be useful when closing business deals,"  
  
"Thank you sir, but I am merely a commoner, working an apple stand." As he said that he handed Mrs. Darling a Grannie-Smith apple and gave her a polite kiss on her hand.  
"Quite the charmer," she thought to herself.  
  
And so they sat down to dinner, all 11 of them, and the conversation was quite polite, but the looks going around were another story, Jack and Peter would not stop glaring, and Wendy was glancing at them in a lovestruck sort of way. She gave them both nervous smiles and since the brothers were all to loud, Mrs. Darling had Nana take them upstairs.  
  
After dinner it's only proper for a lady to retire to her room, and so Mr. Darling led her upstairs and left Peter, Jack and Mrs. Darling alone in the living room.  
  
"Wendy he's a mighty fine boy, but he is only a fruit salesman."  
  
"Oh I know father, but he's quite nice, he gives me a free apple everyday as we talk, after I buy a few for the family though."  
  
"Well, that's quite nice, I approve of you seeing him, but now I must talk to him with your mother, Peter shall be up here shortly, and you to may talk."  
  
Mr. Darling went back downstairs after giving her hand a squeeze. Wendy was smiling from ear to ear, but without thinking, her hand went up to the kiss, and Peter saw from the top of the stairs.  
  
O.o a Cliffy haha wow I hope that chapter was more interesting to read than it was to write :-D  
  
Review review, hopefully the next chap. will be up quicker than this one was ;)  
  
~paula~ 


	7. a goodbye with some 'fire'

A/N: writing this chapter is breaking my heart :'( my shoutouts are at the bottom now  
  
Love always, paula  
  
Song of the CH. 'I miss you" by Blink 182 (lyrics are between ~*~)  
  
~*~Hello there, the angel from my nightmare the shadow in the background of the morgue the unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley we can live like Jack and Sally if we want where you can always find me we'll have Halloween on Christmas and in the night we'll wish this never ends we'll wish this never ends (I miss you, miss you) (I miss you, miss you) ~*~  
  
Peter sat on the roof of the Darling house, just above Wendy's room, he was back in his leaves, he found them the most comfortable. Tink was fluttering around him trying to make him smile but he attempts were worthless. He sat with a flower in his hand plucking the pedals off one by one muttering to himself "she loves me," with a smile and "she love's me not" with a small cringe.  
  
There were two pedals left, one more to decide his fate, he plucked it off "she loves me. . ." That left one on the flower. He looked at Tink, tears behind his 15 year old eyes "she loves me not"  
  
"I must have done it wrong. . . I shall go get another. . . this one will be correct" He flew down to Mrs. Darling's garden, he hated taking flowers from it, it was so pretty, but he had to know. He looked in the window and started crying even harder, Mr. Darling was laughing with Jack as he usually laughs with him. Peter snatched a handful of flowers and flew back to Tink, and repeated the long process.  
  
On his 20th flower he gave up, they all said the same thing. She didn't love him. He was heartbroken, he left his home, his everything, he grew up for her and she didn't love him.  
  
~*~Where are you and I'm so sorry I cannot sleep, I cannot dream tonight I need somebody and always this sick strange darkness comes creeping on so haunting every time~*~  
  
"Tink, let's go back." He said wiping his tears and standing in his famous pose, showing how brave he was, but in fact, he was not feeling brave at all. And he knew Neverland would probably reject him. Tink pushed a stray hair behind his ear and gave his a hug, or as much of a hug that a fairy can give.  
  
Peter floated down to Wendy's balcony, and tapped on her window, not throwing it open as he would have just a few weeks ago. She got out of bed and smiled at him, but when she saw his look of distress she opened the window quickly to let him in.  
  
"You're in your leaves. . . aren't you cold, why aren't you in your clothes?" Her mind was racing.  
  
"I just wanted to give you these, then I'm leaving."  
  
"Leaving? But, you are welcome here, no need to go to an inn."  
  
"What is an inn?" He was very curious, but he shook his head, as to stay on track, "I'm not going to an 'inn' I'm going back, to Neverland."  
  
"Wha- Peter no, you can't"  
  
~*~Don't waste your time on me you're already the voice inside my head (I miss you, miss you) don't waste your time on me you're already the voice inside my head (I miss you, miss you) ~*~  
  
"Here," He basically shoved the thimble into her hand. "This kiss is obviously not mine"  
  
"Peter it is! Always, you don't understand." Wendy was crying now, Peter was trying as hard as possible not to.  
  
"Well I don't want to!" Peter tried taking his hand back but Wendy would not let go. Instead she pulled him towards her.  
  
"Wendy don't" But his words were cut short because Wendy was kissing him, it was a kiss that came from all of her heart, but it even didn't convince him to stay. He pushed her away and she stumbled in to the chair causing it to fall into the fire. But they didn't notice, Wendy was to busy crying and Peter had already flown away.  
  
Downstairs The Darling parents and Jack were chatting about just about anything they could think of. They were having a lovely time, Mrs. Darling excused herself to go get a quick drink of water when she heard the chair fall, she ignored it thinking it was the boys ruff housing. When she returned they were talking pirates, she just smiled, they were of course boys at heart.  
  
"Wendy used to tell us all about a pirate called Hook, and its peculiar, you have the same last name," Mr. Darling said  
  
"Yes, it is I have heard of him too, guess its just a coincidence." Jacks blues eyes flashed, but then suddenly they became very concerned, "It smells funny. . . "  
  
"I smell it too, " Mrs. Darling said, and then they heard Wendy scream.  
  
The Darlings looked at each other, and Jack was already upstairs. The chair had caught on fire and it was spreading quickly and Wendy couldn't get to the door, her brothers of course were still asleep. Jack bit his lip trying to think of something.  
  
"The window, go to the window, get on the balcony," Jack shouted to her. She did as she was told, wishing she could fly to safety. The fire would soon trap her onto the tiny balcony. She was crying harder than she ever had in her life. Her head felt like it was going to explode. She saw her mother and father with buckets of water, and the boys had finally awoken. Michael started screaming when he saw Wendy. And just when she thought things couldn't get any worse, the balcony fell, taking her screaming down with it.  
  
A/N: AHHHH I'm sry! Such a sad chapter, especially when Peter left! I hope it gets better (I don't even know, I don't plan my stories, just write them as they come) it was a long chapter too. Ch.8 will come quickly I swear!! Kathleen- *points at ponder waves * heh heh potty haha the paula movie, coming to theaters soon! Thanks for alllllllll of your help, id still be stuck on ch 3 if it wasn't for you sending me brainwaves (even though I usually come up with the idea in the end) its your WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER that helps. Thanks for everyone who has reviewed, and if you're reading it please review it!  
  
Love always. paula 


	8. Ashes Ashes

A/N: thanks to those who reviewed yayness!!  
  
Okay im trying something diff for this chappie, its gonna be ch7 (like the events) but mainly from Wendy's view cause the last chapter was Peter's point of view. Ending of course with her falling, tell me what you think. (and once again my heart is breaking writing this chapter)  
  
Song of the chapter: "Back here baby" by BB mak lyrics are between ~*~  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
~*~Since you ran away, Nothings been the same dont know what i'm livin for Here i am, so alone and there's nothing in this world i can do~*~  
  
Wendy saw Peter at the top of the stairs and smiled, then closed the door to her room to get ready for bed. She let her hair out of the bun and it fell over her shoulders down to the middle of her back. She saw a flower Michael had picked for her in a vase and picked it up, muttering to her self, "he loves me, he loves me not," and it ended on "he loves me." She smiled one of the biggest smiles ever, and realized that it was indeed Peter she felt for, for Jack, although quite dashing was only somebody to take his place.  
  
"I shall tell him tomorrow!" she said to herself, and she climbed into bed. How wrong she was, but she couldn't know that she would be lying in a hospital bed tomorrow, and he would be back in Neverland. She fell into a wonderful sleep dreaming about Peter (of course) when she heard a tapping at her window, she looked up and saw Peter standing there shivering, she quickly got out of bed to let him in.  
  
"You're in your leaves. . . aren't you cold, why aren't you in your clothes?" She was utterly confused, he had been acting strange these weeks, was he okay?  
  
"I just wanted to give you these, then I'm leaving." He said it quite forcefully like it pained him just to be talking to her.  
  
"Leaving? But, you are welcom here, no need to go to an inn." To her he was welcome more than anyone, why couldn't she have told him that she loved him right there, for she knew he did not mean he was going to an inn.  
  
"What's an inn?" His curiosity got the best of him as always and it made her smile, but unlike other times, he remembered why he was at her window in the first place, "I'm not going to an 'inn' I'm going back, to Neverland."  
  
"Wha- Peter no, you can't" she swallowed as she felt the tears coming 'I will NOT cry!' she told herself.  
  
"Here," He pushed the thimble into her hand with so much force she struggled to stay up. "This kiss is obviously not mine"  
  
"Peter it is! Always, you don't understand." Wendy was crying now, both because the face he was leaving her, and the fact he pushed her really hurt.  
  
"Well I don't want to!" Wendy could see tears in his eyes, but being Peter Pan he would not let them leave. He tried getting his hand back from her but she refused to let go, in fact it was her turn to remind him why he came here in the first place, she pulled him toward her. ~*~ You are the one and i can't.... let you go So i told you lies, Even made you cry Baby i was so wrong. Boy i promise you, Now my love is true This is where my heart belongs~*~  
  
"Wendy don't" But his words were cut short because Wendy was kissing him, this kiss came from the bottom of her heart, she wanted him to stay so bad, but even this kiss didn't convince him, he pushed her away and she stumbled, knocking the chair into the fire. But neither of them noticed, Wendy was to busy crying and Peter had already started toward Neverland.  
  
It was a while before Wendy realized the room was on fire, in fact she didn't even notice till it had blocked of the door and was licking her elbow. When she looked up she screamed and backed into a corner. She saw Jack at the door and was never so happy to see a Hook in her life. She was crying harder than she ever had before and even in a time like this a humorous thought crossed her mind, 'If I keep crying this hard, my tears are sure to put out the fire in no time." But Jack started yelling something and she snapped out of it.  
  
He was pointing at the open window, she ran towards it and got onto the balcony, the only thought in her mind being "I wish Peter were here, he would know what to do." But she knew he and Tink were messing around while flying to Neverland and he had probably forgotten her already. The fire was advancing on the tiny balcony and she saw her parents throwing buckets of water over the fire, and Michael screaming while tugging on his mother's dress pointing to Wendy.  
  
But, Michael screams were not on her mind, for she thought she heard a cracking sound, she listened again, yes that was definatly a cracking, but what could it be? Ah, she had the answer in a minute. . as the balcony fell, taking her with it. Having the quick reflexes of a Darling, she grabbed onto the ledge, knowing that she would only be able to hold herself up for a little while.  
  
A/N: okay okay okay I had a lot of fun doing that from her point of view! Really it was, so now you know why in ch7 she told Peter he doesn't understand. And yes that still is a cliffy but, its not AS bad cause she didn't fall. . . yet :-D oh and if you actually read the lyrics, you will notice that I changed girl in the line Girl, I promise you to boy, makes sense yes it does cause you cant have Wendy singing to a girl. . . I would hope.  
  
Kathleen- yes the Disney songs are awesome and Prince Philip is SO much hotter that Aladdin, I'm sorry that's just the way it is. BLS, RHV, and JLC yay Peter is our home boy but ____ and _____ are our BOYS! Hehehe and now that I know what you look like I can imagine the fury hahaha, I love writing emails to you at 6:00am, they often turn out a little weird  
  
Madam Jelly- im sorry you have to wait another chapter to see if she lives of not (yes I know im a horrible person)  
  
Pottersweetie- im glad you like my story!!!  
  
Hey, if your name isnt in this little list of shoutouts and you want it to be THEN REVIEW!!!!!!!!!  
  
~love paula~ 


	9. we all fall down

A/N: hey, I was reading ch 8 over and I saw a bunch of typos (more than normal) so if you noticed them I'm sorry hehe. Damn these chapters that break my heart (it will get happy soon enough. . . I hope)  
  
Song of the chapter: "I try" by Macy Gray (lyrics between ~*~)  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
~*~we should be Together Babe But we're not I Play it Off but I'm Dreaming of You I'll keep my Cool but I'm Fiendin' I try to Say Good-bye and I Choke I try to Walk away and I Stumble though I try to Hide it, it's Clear My world Crumbles when You are not Near~*~  
  
Peter was no where near neverland, it takes days to get there and even though he was flying as fast as possible, the second star to the right seemed to get farther away with each minute. Peter didn't realize it but he was still over England, although not in London anymore. Just as he was about to get to space he heard a scream. . . well more like Tink heard a scream. Peter wanted to ignore it, he did not feel like saving people tonight, it had been worse enough already. Tink would not let him ignore it though, something was bugging her about it, so she did what she did best, she pulled his hair, hard.  
  
"Ow! Tink why did you do that?" Peter rubbed his head but she just moved to a different spot and pulled some more hair.  
  
"You silly ass!" Tink yelled, it was her favorite thing to say to him, and this time she really meant it.  
  
"Fine! I will go back," Peter turned around and started heading back to London, although not flying as fast as he knew he could.  
  
Meanwhile, while Peter was getting his hair pulled, Wendy was loosing her grip on the window sill, Jack had ran outside as quick as possible so he could catch her if she were to fall, but he knew that even catching her would not help falling from a two story window. So, hating Pan as he did, he decided he was the only one who could help. He left Wendy hanging, rather reluctantly, to look for Peter, but with no luck, as Peter was flying toward London, not in it. And still, Wendy was loosing her grip.  
  
Wendy felt her last fingers slipping off of the sill, and for one last time she screamed, but this scream was very specific.  
  
"PETER!!!!!!!!" this time he heard it instead of Tink and he flew all the more quickly to get there.  
  
But, even Peter Pan could not fly fast enough to stop her fall, but he was the first one to get to her.  
  
~*~Here is my Confession May I be your Possession Girl, I need your Touch~*~  
  
"Wendy?" He shook her lightly, tears streaming, shivering even though the heat from the fire was worse than ever. "Wendy don't leave me, I didn't want to leave you, I swear, it's just the flower told me you didn't love me, please, don't love Jack, Wendy please be alive I need you."  
  
The rest of the family had finally gotten out of the house and the fire fighters had gotten there, throwing buckets of water on the slowly burning house. But no one cared about the house, everybody rushed to the back to see if Wendy was ok. When they got there they saw Peter crying and shivering uncontrollably. Jack was the last one to get there, a fireman in tow.  
  
Mrs. Darling went over to Peter to help him up.  
  
"There, there darling, she will be alright, look she is still breathing," Mrs. Darling was crying also, as she gave Peter a hug. She held him an arm length away and wiped away his tears with her handkerchief. Jack was trying not to cry or punch Peter at the same time, the fire men started caring her away on a stretcher.  
  
One of the firemen pulled Mr. Darling to the side just to tell him what hospital they were taking her to and who was going to ride in the ambulance with her. Before anyone could speak up, Jack shouted,  
  
"I will," He looked at Peter as he said this and mumbled as he walked by, "You haven't seen the last of me Pan."  
  
A/N: *evil laugh * don't kill me though, I know what I am doing, and this chapter helped me map out the next two or three so its all good, except them up as quick as homework permits, hope you liked it! Oh yeah I changed boy to girl in the 2nd group of lyrics so, yeah.  
  
Kathleen- Oh yeah we DO own phil and laddie haha, and I own you! I love you my GA love, that song is coming along just fine... yeah.... Hahaha what song am I listening to?? Miss you! Really how did you know, you must be psycho I mean psychic or both haha love ya  
  
LOl- yeah well I guess she didn't love him as much as we thought... thanks for reviewing hehe  
  
Madam Jelly- she doesn't die that's all im gonna tell u!  
  
everyone else REVIEW!!  
  
~Paula~ 


	10. who

A/N: The long awaited chapter 10, well at least long awaited by kathleen, she bugged me everyday about it, thank her for it haha im sorry it has taken this long though, I have been over loaded with homework and studying, so here it is I hope you like it :-D  
  
~paula~  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Wendy woke up in the hospital with a scream, she clenched the metal bed for life because she felt as if she were still falling. She laid there for a few minutes until the falling sensation left. She had burns all over her arms and hands where the fire had licked her fingers before she fell. She sat up slowly, her head ached, she reached up to the back of her head and felt a rather large bump.  
  
"Ooh my..." her fingers caressed the bump, even though it hurt she could not seem to pull her hand away from it. As she looked around she came to realize she didn't know where she was. She pulled the sheets back and tried standing up slowly.  
  
"Slowly now," came a voice from behind her, she spun around quickly and had to put her hand on the bed so she would not fall over.  
  
"Who are you? It tis improper for a young man to see me in my night gown." She held the hem of her night gown in her hand loosely as if to show him that it was indeed a night gown she was wearing.  
  
"Don't you recognize me?"  
  
"Am I supposed to?"  
  
"It's me Jack," his eyes searched hers for any sign of recognition  
  
"I'm sorry I don't know anybody by that name"  
  
"well do you know anybody named Peter?"  
  
"He sounds familiar, am I supposed to know him also?"  
  
"you shoul- no no you shouldn't know anybody by that name."  
  
"Oh, okay,"  
  
Jack started to leave, he could tell she wouldn't recognize him anytime soon.  
  
"Jack, wait"  
  
Jack turned around hopefully.  
  
"yes?"  
  
"Who am I?"  
  
A/N: yes painfully short I know I know but 2 importante things happened guess what they are you should be able to figure it out 


	11. return to neverland

A/N: Hey! Wow I feel like im so pressed for time. But don't worry I always have time for this story! I have had so many projects for school, in fact im putting off a major one that is due tomorrow for this chapter but I need a little me time so I figured this is the best way to get it.  
  
Song of the Ch: "As you sleep" by Something Corporate (as usual lyrics are between ~*~)  
  
CH 11  
  
Wendy had frequent visitors over the next week or so, the most frequent (who showed himself) was Jack, he told her of all the great times they had together, telling her over and over until she falsely believed them all. Every time he visited, her hand would make its way to the back of her head to feel the bump. He would stay until the doctors made him leave. Finally, Peter got sick of it and he had Tink visit Wendy at night.  
  
Wendy was fast asleep dreaming of a place full of pirates, Indians, and a mysterious boy named Peter Pan, he seemed oddly familiar but she couldn't figure out why. She was awoken by a little floating ball of light that chimed as she flew around. Wendy sat up and held out her hand for the ball of light to rest on. When it came to a stop she noticed that it was a little person.  
  
"Why hello there, I think I've met you before. You see I have these amazing dreams about this place, there are pirates, and Indians, and there is this boy, who fights them all, and you are always right beside him. What am I talking about? That couldn't be true. After all his name was Peter, and Jack said that there is no Peter in my life."  
  
Tink's wings drooped a little as Wendy said this, but then she chimed and pointed to a window. Wendy looked up to see a figure standing with his hands on his hips. Wendy rubbed her eyes and looked again.  
  
"Is that Peter?"  
  
Tink just nodded and flitted off to Peter, he looked over to Tink, waved a little to Wendy and flew off. Wendy looked at the clock, it was 2 in the morning. She took a sip of water from a glass on her night stand and went back to sleep.  
  
~*~Close your eyes, and I will be swimming Lullaby's fill your room, and I will be singing Singing to only you Don't forget ill hold your head Watch the night sky fading red~*~  
  
Peter watched her fall back asleep, then he quietly opened the window and flew over to her. He pushed a bit of hair behind her ear and picked her up. She was light, maybe around 100pounds, he easily flew out of the window and to Neverland with her, she slept in his arms the whole 3 days there.  
  
~*~But as you sleep, and no one is listening I will lift you off your feet, ill keep you from sinking.~*~  
  
When the three arrived to Neverland, it was covered in a blanket of snow. Peter had a sad look on his face, but he saw the sun shining and it made him smile when he realized how much Neverland had missed him. He landed at the tree house and but Wendy in the great bed.  
  
"Tink, I need to make food for her!"  
  
Tink shook her head and motioned the game of pretend they used to play to get their food.  
  
"No! she needs real food, she will wither to nothing in Neverland, It was a stupid idea, she doesn't know where she is, I need to take her back."  
  
And of course, at that moment Wendy stirred and started to wake up. She looked around and looked at Peter.  
  
"Who are you? And where am I? I demand you take me home this instant"  
  
"Wendy, I can explain..."  
  
~*~Don't you wake up yet, cause soon ill be leaving you Soon ill be leaving you, but you won't be leaving me ~*~  
  
okay 1, 2, 3, everybody now...awwwwwwww  
  
ill write more soon (I hope!) ~paula 


	12. a brilliant idea

A/n: ok ok ok ok im back! Rejoice the school year is ALMOST over so I should be able to write more than once a month, for those of you who still have interest in this fic. Hehe  
  
Refresher: just in case you forgot what happened last time and you are lazy (like me) here is where I left off:  
  
And of course, at that moment Wendy stirred and started to wake up. She looked around and looked at Peter.  
  
"Who are you? And where am I? I demand you take me home this instant"  
  
"Wendy, I can explain..."  
  
So here it is, the ch you all (especially kathleen) have been waiting for...  
  
Song of the Chapter: Loser by Beck (lyrics between )  
  
CH 12:  
  
Wendy crossed her arms across her chest and crossed her leg and began tapping her foot. Peter looked at her, puzzled.  
  
"You said you can explain, I'm waiting sir"  
  
Peter cringed at the word sir, "Don't you remember? I'm Peter... you lived here for about 3 months, in this very tree, and the lost boys made you a house if you wanted to be alone, and you used to help out and you helped me beat Hook."  
  
"Hook? Like Jack? But he is still alive..."  
  
Peter sighed, "this might take awhile" he muttered under his breath and Tink nodded her head in agreement.  
  
And my time is a piece of wax Fallin' on a termite Who's chokin' on the splinters Soy un perdedor I'm a loser baby, so why don't you kill me?   
  
About an hour later, Peter was almost done with his story, trying to describe everything to Wendy. She didn't look anymore enlightened, but everytime he mentioned Jack he noticed she rubbed the bump on the back of her head. Tink was sitting on Peter's shoulder whispering parts to him that he left out. She jumped up and pulled on his hair. Peter stopped his story and looked at her. She whispered something in his ear.  
  
Peter stood up quickly and put his hands on his hip and exclaimed "why that is a great idea, oh the cleverness of me!"  
  
Wendy looked taken aback, "well of course Tink said nothing"  
  
"Well she said a little...anyway, I shall show you Neverland, see if that helps, if it doesn't then well I will take you back to London"  
"Sounds fair, I will see the mermaids right..."  
  
Peter smiled, she was starting to remember, he hadn't told her anything about Mermaid Lagoon in his story.  
  
"If you aren't scared of them, then maybe you will see them playing with the bubbles"  
  
Wendy's eyes shined "oh that shall be exciting!"  
  
Tink sprinkled Wendy with Fairydust and Peter took her hand. Wendy looked scared as she stepped off the tree branch but she floated next to Peter, he took her hand and they began flying towards Mermaid Lagoon.  
  
- - - well hopefully the next ch will be up before june!!  
  
paula  
  
REVIEW! 


	13. mermaid lagoon

A/N: I have no excuse, I was lazy, and once I had an idea, I would sit down to write it, forget it or get distracted, for those who have reviewed to tell me to update thank you, this will prolly be short (even though they are like 3 pages on Word, they always seem to be super small on )

Song of the Chapter: "mexico" by Jump (lyrics in )

End of Ch 12 (a refresher)

she was starting to remember, he hadn't told her anything about Mermaid Lagoon in his story.

"If you aren't scared of them, then maybe you will see them playing with the bubbles"

Wendy's eyes shined "oh that shall be exciting!"

Tink sprinkled Wendy with Fairydust and Peter took her hand. Wendy looked scared as she stepped off the tree branch but she floated next to Peter, he took her hand and they began flying towards Mermaid Lagoon.

CH 13

I won't let you go

I won't let you go

Not to Detroit City

Not to Chicago.

"Wendy, what are you thinking?" they were still flying over the trees on their way to Mermaid Lagoon.

"What do you mean? A Happy thought of course!" She smiled a quick smile and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of wind in her hair.

"Well...what is you're happy thought?" Peter didn't want her to get mad at him for prying.

"Being here." Peter was surprised. "Out of that nasty hospital, I was getting so tired of using an icky bed pan, I can walk for heaven's sake!"

Peter stayed quiet. He opened his mouth to ask another question but decided against it, enjoying the feeling of holding Wendy's hand again.

Tink was flitting around everywhere, clearly happy to be back home in Neverland, London does strange things to fairies. She had been feeling colder (and not just because it was the end of fall) and Peter had noticed that her light hadn't shown as brightly, but Peter didn't dwell on that fact for long. Now that they were back in Neverland she was flying as if she had never flown before, she couldn't get enough of it. Every time Wendy stopped for a rest, Tink would fly off somewhere, but she would always catch up before they got to far away.

"Ugh. Peter I am hungry, and tired, and I want to get out of this horrid nightgown! How much longer until we are there?" Wendy's eyes were beginning to close and Peter had to stop her from falling multiple times. Peter ignored her question for the longest time.

"We are almost there, promise, Wendy, open your eyes. Look the Water is just beyond those trees." Wendy was completely asleep and he had been holding her in his arms for an hour. "Wendy, wake up."

She was fast asleep, he landed on the shore and lay her down on a sandy spot. Tink landed on her nose and sat down. Peter sat down near her, and started playing his flute to lure the Mermaids toward the shore. Wendy moaned and turned onto her side, causing Tink to fall over into the sad and mumble curse words. Peter leaned over to look at where her hand always lingered, and found that the bump on her head was getting smaller before his very eyes. He looked at Tink who had a sly smile on her face.

"What did you do?" She chimed in response. "Nothing? I really believe you there."

"You silly ass." Was all she had to say to him.

And I won't let you go

I won't let you go

Not to Mississippi

Not to Tupelo

Wendy was asleep for a little while longer. Peter had gotten bored of the flute and was starting to doze in the shade against a large tree. The first thing he saw was Wendy pulling vines down off the trees.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm tired of this nighty. I'm making something to wear"

"You don't want to go back home?"

"Not until I see the mermaids. Or the Jolly Roger. I want to see where I almost walked the plank."

Peter had to smile again, he hadn't made it to that part of the story yet.

"The mermaids might not surface for awhile. They are quite the annoying creature."

"Well I am perfectly content to wait. As long as you finish telling me all about our adventures here."

"Wendy, I think you may be able to do that yourself."

And I won't set you free

I won't set you free

Not to say it's over

Come right back to me.

That's all for now,

Paula

To everyone who reviewed telling me to hurry it up, thank you, and thanks for stickin with the story, and if I take to long next time, let me now! Hehe

Kathy- you rock, put simply, you pushed the most, I mean where would I be with out my GA love?? Back 10 chapters ago hehe

To the anonymous flamer- what are you talking about?? If he didn't tell her about mermaid lagoon he didn't tell her about her bros? You got some serious screwed up logic. And I already apologized for it being short so why don't you just shut the fuck up, and next time if you really want to be mean and intimidating, and super scary (oh im so scared, jeepers) why don't you leave your name. People like you piss me off, I would have more respect for you if you put your name and instead of blaming me for shit, help me out, im not perfect so get over it, you arnt either.


	14. where did he go?

A/N: I'm back whoop-de-do! I've been planning the chapters ahead of this one, and a tiny bit of this one itself, I'm not sure how good it will turn out. Hopefully you guys will like it. I'm super excited about one of the lines in an up coming chapter (maybe 1 or 2 chapters away, depends on how much happens in this one is.) I have a feeling I know how to wrap this story up, its still got awhile, it MIGHT (don't hold me too it) be over 20 chapters, we will see. Im sorry for the long updates, schools back in and on top of my over all lazyness. Yea well, here it goes.

Song of the Chapter: Driving you home by Passenger (awesome song love it to death, if you like the lyrics, I you can email me your screen name (aim or yahoo) and I can send it to you) uh I don't know how to show lyrics, my pretty symbol didn't show up last chapter, you can usually tell the lyrics so. Im going to stop rambling and write the story haha.

Refresher (end of ch 13):

"Not until I see the mermaids. Or the Jolly Roger. I want to see where I almost walked the plank."

Peter had to smile again, he hadn't made it to that part of the story yet.

"The mermaids might not surface for awhile. They are quite the annoying creature."

"Well I am perfectly content to wait. As long as you finish telling me all about our adventures here."

"Wendy, I think you may be able to do that yourself."

Chapter 14

...You seem to skip like a stone,

While im just sinking

Your heart is over grown while mines been shrinking

Every word you say is a song

I cant help feeling

Any move I make will be wrong

You leave me realin.....

Wendy sat down next to Peter with a bunch of vines in her hand.

"How did you make your...outfit..." Wendy giggled as she looked at Peter, he was wearing his usual vines, but he had the body of an 18 year old now, and his vines were meant for the body of a 10 year old. They didn't exactly fit.

"I don't know it was so long ago. I've really only had to fix little rips, I think Tink helped make it."

Peter looked over at Tink who was sitting on a rock with her arms crossed, now that Wendy remembered everything, Tink's old feelings for her were back. She showed no sign of helping Wendy out at all. Peter shrugged and looked back to the ocean, trying to spot a mermaid. Wendy was working so hard on her dress (A/N: I guess that's what you would call it) that she didn't even notice Peter slip his arm around her waste and pull her closer.

They stayed like that for a few hours and the sun started setting. Peter had been keeping himself busy watching the ocean for any mermaids at all. But being Peter and having his extreme ADD, he often forgot what he was looking for and dozed off, waking up only to see Wendy giggling at him.

"There! It's done, I think...I'm going to try it on, no peeking you!" Wendy ran off into the woods laughing holding her dress close to her.

Here, in the dark

Listening to the beach with sparks

I could lye in your arms,

But I never get that far

Want to make you love

What is wrong with that?

"I would never even dream of it." Peter said under his breath. Tink just sighed.

Wendy was in the forest for a few minutes; Peter was lying on the still warm sand looking at the stars. He was forgetting what he was doing on the beach and was about to fly away when he noticed he didn't see Tink's light anymore. He sat up quickly looking around.

"....Tink? Tink where did you go?" He was standing up as he felt something hit the back of his head, and everything went black around him.

Wendy ran out of the woods in her dress about 10 minutes later, fitting perfectly, because she had made alterations so it wouldn't fall off in front of Peter (eep! That would be bad!)

"Peter! Look, it's wonderful! I could stay here FOREVER!" She looked around the beach, "Peter, don't play games with me....Where are you. You're scaring me. This isn't funny Peter. Tink? Hit him please, where are you guys?"

Wendy was running around the whole beach when she saw a mermaid in the water, she ran up to it, Peter had said these things knew everything about the island.

"Where is Peter, or Tink, anyone." Wendy was about to cry "Please"

The mermaid turned her head, and held out an apple, Wendy was surprised, there were no apples in Neverland. "This is from Hook" was all the Mermaid said (Wendy could surprisingly understand her). Wendy's eyes widened for a second, she took the apple from the mermaid, then flew off toward the Underground tree house for supplies.

...and when we're alone

I intend to let you know

What im running for,

All I want is more,

All I wanted you to feel

exactly how I feel

so you could its real

oh I wasted all my days

just trying to walk away

... just trying to walk away.

A/N: Yay for my cliffhangers and me. This chapter turned out better than I planned which is always fun! I now know exactly what I'm going to do for the next chapter, and hopefully you wont have to wait as long for that one (im sorry im lazy!) if you feel like im taking to long, please email me (nicely) and I will try to type faster than I do. If you like the lyrics, please feel free to email me (my email addy on my author page) and I will be more than happy to get it to you somehow

Don't forget to review (that helps motivate me to write faster!)

Love aways,

Paula!


	15. Jack Attack

A/N: hows this for a speedy post? Hehe only 3 days? It's a miracle I must say for myself.

Song of the chapter: "stop' by Matchbox 20

Refresher:

The mermaid turned her head, and held out an apple, Wendy was surprised, there were no apples in Neverland. "This is from Hook" was all the Mermaid said (Wendy could surprisingly understand her). Wendy's eyes widened for a second, she took the apple from the mermaid, then flew off toward the Underground tree house for supplies.

Ch 15

Wendy got to the tree house as fast as she could. She had the apple in her right hand. When she landed in the tree house she threw it against the wall as hard as she could. It burst into tiny pieces, spraying apple juice everywhere.

She went over to where Peter kept his swords and got two, one for her, one for Peter (naturally). Wendy was about to fly back out of the house when she realized she didn't know where hook had taken Peter. They could be anywhere. Or even worse, he could have taken Peter back to London. She decided that Jack was nice enough (a/n: a hook, nice? Psshiit) to leave him on the island where he had a better chance of fighting. She racked her brain for places they could be, then laughed at herself when she remembered the only place a Hook would do something, the Black Castle.

By the time she got to the castle she thought her arms were going to drop off by the weight of Peter's sword alone. She wondered how many jewels he had on the handle. Then she realized that this was not the time for her mind to be wandering. She landed quietly on the balcony so she could sneak up on Jack. She walked through the open door slowly allowing her eyes to adjust to the dimness. She looked around and saw Peter lying on a rock limp, bloody and tied up. She tried not to gasp, but it didn't work. To her disadvantage, her gasp echoed, allowing Jack to realize that someone else was in the castle.

Yes it's true that I believe

I'm weaker than I used to be

I wear my heart out on my sleeve

and I forget the rest of me

"Damn." She mumbled.

Jack spun around quickly and a creepy smile spread across his handsome face.

"How nice of you to join us Wendy, Darling." Jack started walking up the stairs toward her. "I was about to explain to Pan, that fighting against me now is useless, you can not beat me silly girl. And well look at Pan, I don't see him beating me anytime soon. You didn't even bring weapons. Come on my pretty, let's go back to London, the snow is quiet lovely."

Wendy had been hiding her swords behind her back, until the right moment. Jack was almost to her, she backed out onto the balcony so the door didn't limit her movement.

"You're right Jack, it would be useless fighting you now, I mean, how did I think I could ever beat you? How like a girl, I guess I'll never learn." She looked toward the ground as if in shame, she felt his hand tilting up her chin, they looked eye to eye for a minute, before she knew it, Jack was kissing her. She did the only thing she could think of. Kicked him, hard, where it hurts (A/n: if you catch my drift). Jack buckled over in pain. Wendy brought her sword from behind her back and lifted his chin with it.

"If you hurt Peter, I personally make sure there are no more Hooks after you." Wendy sneered.

"Wendy, please don't kill me!"

She laughed, "Now, who said anything about killing you?"

Jack started to crawl back into the castle (as best as he could). Wendy made him back into a wall, he hit the stone hard and lost his breath. She took the chance and grabbed him by the ear with one hand and after she tucked the swords into her dress, held his arms together with the other hand.

They walked over to where Peter was on the ground.

"Untie him NOW" she threw him on the ground next to Peter. Jack clumsily started untying the knots. Once he got them all undone, he handed the ropes to Wendy. She then took them and tied Jack to a boulder not too far away so she could keep an eye on him. She sat down over by Peter who was still unconscious, she held his head in her lap, and now that she didn't have to act tough around Jack, she started to cry.

Yes there's times I've been afraid

and there's no harm in that I pray

cuz I'm more frightened everyday

someone will take the hope I have away

"you look horrible Peter, you your self must realize that." She laughed just so she wouldn't cry harder. "Please stay with me."

Peter groaned softly, Wendy could hardly hear him. She wiped some dirt and blood of his cheek and kissed him softly. She heard Jack gag but chose to ignore him. She looked around for a cloth to clean his cuts with, the only thing she could (that she wanted to use) see was Jack's shirt. She moved Peter slowly, then went over to Jack and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"You know you could ask," Jack said

"ahh yes, but I thought we were past that point in our relationship. Thank you kind sir for so graciously letting me borrow your shirt." Wendy patted his head and went to dip his shirt in the water.

All the times I've given in

you fit me like a second skin

and one by one I will begin

to wear you on the days I'm feeling thin

A/n: wow that was getting wordy. It's hard to think of dialogue when one of the main characters is knocked unconscious. Hmm... I wonder where Tink went...she's probably flying around looking for Wendy, we'll find out! Bonus points to who can figure out what line I couldn't wait to use (yea it was in this chapter) No one took me up on my offer for the song, it still stands, if you like ch 14's song, feel free to email me your yahoo or aim screen name and I will send you the song. Shout out time.

Leemer- hey girl, I am so insanely jealous that you are going to the starting line concert. Take me with you! Im glad you liked ch 14 hope you liked this one too!

kasmira36- Im sorry I usually make yall wait so long, I don't like doing it, blame my teachers, im sorry chapter 14 was short, I noticed that too, but I swear on word it was bunches longer, im glad you liked it tho!!

Zeldy- you were right, Hook was up to something. Im glad you liked the fact that Wendy made the vine dress, but hey I would too if it meant getting out of an icky night gown (those things are so unflattering hehe) don't worry the apple was only there for a dramatic effect. Hopefully I will once again be able to update soon!

Rolletti- sorry I forgot to give you a shout out for Ch 14, yes I was forced to use a bad word, I didn't like using it, and lets hope I don't have to again! Kisses

Review review my friends and you may get another chapter this soon again!!

Yay!

Paula


	16. The fight begins

A/n: wow it's been over a year! I am SUCH a horrible person, like all the other times there is no excuse. If anyone is still actually reading this I'm gonna try and finish it up in a few chapters. I know how I want it to end but I don't know how I want it to get there…so bare with me here.

So uh, you may have to read the entire story again to remember what's going on (I know I had to) but here's a quick refresh:

Peter groaned softly, Wendy could hardly hear him. She wiped some dirt and blood of his cheek and kissed him softly. She heard Jack gag but chose to ignore him. She looked around for a cloth to clean his cuts with, the only thing she could (that she wanted to use) see was Jack's shirt. She moved Peter slowly, then went over to Jack and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"You know you could ask," Jack said

" ahh yes, but I thought we were past that point in our relationship. Thank you kind sir for so graciously letting me borrow your shirt." Wendy patted his head and went to dip his shirt in the water.

Song of the Chapter: I cant think of a song for the chapter so currently, there is not one

Random Note: Peter is 18/19ish, that's his real age, since he decided to grow up for Wendy he will be staying that age even though he is back in Neverland. Jack is 17ish (about a year has passed by since the story began)

Chapter 16:

Wendy sat with Peter's head on her lap for what seemed like ages, he had bruises arms and had a black eye.

"Peter at least you put up a fight, stupid Hook, you were right, never to trust them. I can't believe I've been used twice by them." Wendy was talking mainly to fill the empty space with some other sound than the eerie sound of dripping water.

"Silly girl," Jack said with a sneer, "he did not fight, he was out cold from the second I captured him. Your Peter Pan is not as strong as you think, merely a cocky boy."

Wendy looked up at Jack, "you did this to him while he was unconscious? You coward, why if I were less of a lady…"

"You'd what, slap me?"

"No," She said quietly, "I would not kill you, but I would leave you with an inch of your life like your father did to Peter awhile ago; I would take every ounce of hope away from you; like you did to Peter, and I would leave you in Neverland, a lone with the beasts of the forest completely defenseless and hope that the beasts are less then kind to you. Now please shut up you stupid brute."

Jack glared at her and started trying to work his dagger free from his boot while Wendy was busy tending to Peter. "Peter darling, please wake up soon." Peter groaned and his eyelids fluttered slightly.

Tink flew in a huff and when she saw Peter she screamed and flew towards him. Wendy grabbed her out of the air, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Tink started to explain but Wendy could not understand. "Oh well, nevermind, we need to get him out of here and back to where I can give him his medicine…and we need to get this ugly oaf in a more secure place," she said pointing to Jack, who was starting to work himself free of the ties.

Tink flew away once again to get help transporting Peter back to the tree house. Jack had completely gotten loose of his ties and was sneaking up behind Wendy.

"You know, I was really beginning to like you back at the market."

"It's strange, I thought you were a decent person, back in London, if Peter hadn't come back, who knows what would have happened, and to find out you were using me! You make me so mad Hook, I just can't even put it into words. I don't think I'll ever eat apples again!"

"I wasn't using you my dearest-"

"Don't call me dearest." Wendy snapped.

"Whatever, I didn't know you were involved with him" Jack threw a look at Peter, "I just thought you were a nice girl, a beautiful girl. The fact that you lead me to Peter was a plus. So anyway my point is that it's a shame I'm going to have to do this, such a waste of a lovely young lady…"

Jack stepped out of the shadows, his blue eyes were glowing red. He had blood on his face, not his, but Peter's from when he had been beating him. His torso was wet, partly from being in the damp castle and partly from working on getting the ties off. (a/n: mmm Jack shirtless, that's a nice image, even though he is even and all…oh well back to the story!) Wendy turned around slowly, only to find him towering above her with his dagger in hand. Wendy gasped as Jack grabbed her and held the dagger to her throat.

"Now be a good girl, come back with me to London, your parents are worried, you've been gone for a 3 weeks now. Give me both the swords, if you want to live, come back to London and be my little wife. Let me finish him off Wendy, darling."

"Kill me now please, I would rather die here with Peter than spend my life with you." Wendy winced as he pressed the dagger deeper into her throat, she started taking the swords off her dress's belt, she laid them down next to her one at a time, she noticed Peter's eyelids flutter once again and she moved one a little closer to him.

"Well if that's what you would like, I'm sorry it had to end like this."

Jack leaned into Wendy to kiss her goodbye and he pressed the dagger as far as it would go without actually cutting the skin. Peter jumped up and grabbed his sword.

"Don't get any closer to her, Hook." Peter held the weapon to the back of Jack's neck, Wendy used her chance to grab the other sword.

"You do realize that I have nothing to lose here Pan, you have taken EVERYTHING from me; my father, my home, Wendy is the only thing that I remotely care about in this life anymore, I can take her from you. I could kill her any moment I wanted."

"You wouldn't dare! Fight like a man!"

Jack let go of Wendy and stood up slowly, Peter's sword was still touching his neck.

"Well then, let the fight begin."

And then he lunged.

A/N: YAY a fight! I know it was longish I figured, hey they waited a year, I might as well give them something to read. So Enjoy, and leave a comment or two and maybe I'll update before next January. In fact, I'm actually excited about this fight scene so I'm gonna write it right now. I just figured hey, I should end the chapter before it goes on FOREVER (insert sand lot reference here)

So yea

No shout outs today because I think I accidedntly deleted all those emails.. so REVIEW LOTS!

Im gonna stop rambling now.

Paula


	17. insert clever chapter title here

A/N: So not only is the actually fight happening, but it's Wendy's little internal fight too. I noticed a lot of typos in the last chapter, hopefully you could read them and move on with life. hopefully there wont be as many in this chapter. I dont know how to do the new reply to review thing, so i just want to say to my reviewers that ya'll are sweet hearts. thanks a bunch! maybe this chapter i will try the reply to review thing. probably not...

Someone dies in the chapter, im not saying who.

Song of the Chapter: Get Over It by OK GO (lyrics italics)

Chapter 17:

_all your wounds are full of salt._

_Everything's a stress and what's more,_

_well it's all somebody's fault._

Peter jumped out of the way of Jack's lunge, and blocked the dagger easily. He had forgotten how much he loved sword fights when he had been in London. They were just the best. He made quick stabs toward Jack and left little cuts all over his chest.

Once again Wendy noticed how at ease Peter was with the sword, he was in control of this fight and he knew it. He started walking Jack toward the rock's edge, where the water was the deepest, he wanted this fight over as quickly as possible, in his eyes it was pointless. Wendy couldn't help feel that it was unfair, Jack had hardly had a chance to fight, he only had a dagger after all, and Peter had a full sword. Oh what was she thinking! The Hooks were horrible people, he deserved this.

Jack must have been practicing after the last fight, because his technique was better and he was blocking more of Peter's advances, and getting his own moves in also. Jack noticed he was near the edge and started turning so Peter could not push him in. He made a quick jab and stabbed Peter in the stomach and Peter doubled over in pain. Wendy was mortified, Peter was weak when he began this fight, he couldn't handle anymore wounds.

_Makes you sick, makes you ill,_

_makes you cheat, slipping change from the till._

_Had it up to the gills... makes you cry_

That was it, she had to do something. She put down the sword because she knew it would only weigh her down, and looked for her options. Peter was fighting with his good hand, his other hand was holding his stomach to keep the bleeding down. Jack had gotten him good. Wendy backed up as far against the wall as she could.

Then ran for it.

"**PETER WATCH OUT!**" Peter and Jack looked up at her, surprised as she came running straight for Jack. Jack held up his hands as if it would make any difference and Peter stepped out of the way. Wendy jumped for Jack and they both went crashing into the water. Jack held on tight to her in the water and would not let her get up for air. She kicked him and made herself the most trouble to hold onto as she could but he was to strong for her. 'He has to lose his breath sometime soon,' she thought. They stayed under water for another minute or so (Jack is a pirate, he loves water, he can hold his breath like a crazy person). And just when she was at the brink of unconsciousness, he did. When they broke the surface, Peter was standing as tall as he could manage wincing at the pain of his wound, and was waiting with his swords at the ready.

Wendy gulped for air and got an arm free from Jack. She struggled to get the dagger from him, but it ended up slipping out of both their hands and sank to the bottom. He let go of her and slapped her.

"You fool!"

Wendy looked him in the eye and punched him as hard as she could.

"STUPID BRUTE WHY WONT YOU JUST DIE!"

She swam to the rock and started climbing out while he was holding his jaw. "This is my fight Peter," She grabbed the swords from Peter, "Get out."

"what are you going to do, kill me?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"Yes."

"Well that doesn't sound like such a deal to me."

"You can only tread water for so long, so you'll drown if you don't get out. I don't care how you die, I just want it to happen. Sooner rather than later please, I have other things to do."

"Very well then," Jack got out of the water thinking she wouldn't have the guts to do it, for after all she was only a girl. He tried to kiss her again.

"Will you stop! Damn." Wendy ran the swords through him and kicked him back toward the water.

"Not even a goodbye kiss," he said as he stumbled towards the edge.

"Not even a goodbye kiss." She gave him a little wave as he lost his footing and fell into the water. She ran her hands through her hair and took Peter's hand. "Let's go Peter."

"That was my favorite sword!" Peter wined as they walked out of the castle.

A/N: Kick-ass Wendy! Good thing we can always look to Peter for comic relief. Don't worry Peter will be all right. Finally the Hooks are gone.

Night!

Review review!

Paula


End file.
